Calling It
by Ashleighxx
Summary: What if Jess and Nick call it at CeCe's wedding. *New to FanFic* Thank you to ImJudyGarland for your help :) *I do not own anything*
1. Chapter 1

What happened if they actually called it at CeCe's wedding/or not wedding.

"I think we should call it. You know, before things get too serious."

Even though it wasn't what I really wanted, I knew deep down, it was for the best. Eventually, I was going to hurt her. Let her down. It was just a matter of time.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Jess' response made me feel numb. She wasn't going to fight for this. For us. I searched her eyes. They were watery, which only seemed to make them bluer, and yet they had lost their sparkle. Sadness and heartbreak filled them now. How could I do this to her? The one person I have ever loved. I just stood there, silenced. She mumbled something about staying over CeCe's for the night and just pushed past me and left.

It had been two hours and countless bottles of beer since I walked over to the bar attempting to drown my sorrows and to give Jess time to get back to the loft to grab a few things. Maybe I should just go ring a cab and go straight to bed.

As I walked into the loft, the silence was haunting. Should I go for a shower first? Or climb into bed and forget this nightmare? My brain was too numb to provide an answer as my feet dragged me into my room. I caught my reflection in the mirror and anger started to engulf my body. I was angry at this whole situation, what I was doing to her. Why I was such a loser? Why did I have to push her away? Losing control, I started throwing things around my room. Anything my hands grabbed I threw. As I started to calm down, I felt tears burning my eyes. Tears? Get a grip, Miller. Finally in bed, I lay staring at the ceiling, praying for sleep to consume me. Eventually I drift off into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"NICK! What on earth have you done!"

"Schmidt. Just leave me alone, I just woke up and I am extremely hung over and your screaming is uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? You trashed your bedroom Nick! Where the hell is Jess?"

"She stayed at CeCe's. We called it."

"Oh... makes a lot more sense now. You going be okay?"

"Honestly? I don't think so. It's just the best for everyone to just leave me alone."

With that my bedroom door closed. Shower time. I had to work in a few hours and the hangover was killing me.

My shift was quiet and it dragged. It was a good job. I was on the day shift as there's minimal customer interaction. I walked in the loft with my jacket hood up, making it a hint I don't want to talk.

I went straight to the fridge for some leftovers and headed to my bedroom. I could hear talking, mumbling and CeCe shouting. I just ignored them, I am a man on a mission to my room where I could lock the door and eat some food with my bottle of Jack Daniels that I bought on the way home. As soon as I was safe in my room, I turned my laptop on and put my iTunes on full volume to drown the sound of my door being knocked constantly.

This was my routine for the next month. Wake up, shower, work, come back and lock myself in my room with food and drink.

This night was different though, as I walked up to the loft door ready to put my key into the door I heard them all talking and complementing someone on their dress. As I opened to door I saw her. Jess, in a beautiful red, tight fitting, lacy dress. It clung to her every curve, emphasizing her breasts and butt. Her hair was curled and swept over her shoulders at cleavage level.

As I carried on looking at her, I dared to look at her face. Her face was blushed from Schmidt's and Winston's compliments. She looked amazing. How long had I been staring? As she turned her attention towards the door where I was basically stuck in place, her expression changed. She looked startled at seeing me so close, and her eyes struggled to hold back tears.

"You look really amazing, Jess. Umm, I got to go, umm, yeah."

I took off out the door and headed for the roof. I miss Jess, my friend. I needed to move on. Obviously that's what she was doing. I need to get back to some sort of normality.

The next month things were getting better. I started to hang around the common room areas making small talk, not running away from Jess when she walked into the same room. Eventually we started to talk, avoiding the whole calling it conversation.

Everything seemed to click into place again, and began to feel as close to normal as it was probably going to ever be. But things were good. We started to go out drinking together and have fun again. CeCe was attempting to get Jess back on the dating scene. She would come out in another beautiful dress, and we'd all to tell her that she looked amazing and go get them. Well, that was mainly Schmidt. I had gotten pretty good at hiding my feelings whenever I thought of her coming home late at night with another man.

That's the one thing that I don't think I'll ever be able to get over. Jess letting someone else into her life. Into her bed.

Into her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Schmidt and CeCe had made up after the wedding. She waited for him to finish with Elizabeth, have some time to think and breathe. Then he asked her out. After their first date together again, they stayed locked in his room until the honeymoon phase had drifted. She asked him to move in with her a week later. That was the same weekend Coach stopped by to say that he had split with his girlfriend and needed a place to crash. It wasn't long before Schmidt's old bedroom became his new room.

The next weekend, Coach took us all to a strip club for some 'bro catch up'. CeCe wasn't thrilled about this idea, but I reassured her I'd keep an eye on Schmidt and make sure he gets back to her safely, as I was designated driver. The night wasn't too bad. Drink had flowed, laughs helped to stop my mind from drifting to thoughts of Jess. I dropped Schmidt off at CeCe's and when we got to the loft, Winston and Coach went off to their rooms to sleep off all the booze they downed that night. Designated driver? What was I thinking? This left me looking into the fridge for a nice cold bottle of beer. I sat at the kitchen

table turning my laptop on, ready to get stuck into my Zombie novel. I need to finish it to prove to myself I was not a failure.

I just zoned out drinking and typing. I was on my third bottle when I heard a door opened and someone yawning their way to the kitchen. It was Jess.

"Hey, can't sleep?"

"No, not really. You?"

"No. Thought it was time to get back to writing my novel. You want a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please Nick. If you don't mind."

"No, of course."

The atmosphere was still a bit awkward as I made Jess her tea. We haven't really been in the same room with each other longer than a few minutes.

"How's the novel going?"

"Not bad actually. I got a few more chapters left. Then I need to proofread, add a few bits here and there and I should be done. Its exhausting, actually"

"I am sure it will be great."

She has a big smile on her face and sincere eyes. Even with her bed hair and pyjama outfit on she still looked breath taking.

"Well I'm off to bed. Thanks for the tea. Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight Jess."

Well I have made a huge mistake running away. I need her. Plan of action, to man up. Be a man. I need to finish my novel. Get somewhere in , my work or get a better job. Sort my wardrobe out and smarten up. Not too much like Schmidt, I do not want to look like a douche. Actually ask Jess out on a date and take things slowly. Be calm and clear. Also make sure there's no boyfriend that could get in the way. Ah, well bed time for me I think.

I actually finished my novel in time for Thanksgiving. Now the whole stress of sending it to publishers and getting rejected. Something I'm used to not getting my hopes up. Maybe I should show the gang it first to see what they think. Maybe not. A huge part of the story is how Julius Pepperwood falls in love with Jessica Knight. They might realize its how I have fallen for Jess.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanksgiving this year is at the loft with everyone. Lets hope there is no dead bodies this time or parent traps. Schmidt and CeCe are in the kitchen cooking, Winston and Jess are decorating the room with handmade decorations Jess' class made this week. Coach and I are sat on the couch waiting for the game to start with a couple of beers. I think Jess has noticed the changes I made to my clothes, cause I keep catching her looking over, and when she's caught she smiles and blushes. Just like before. Kind of gives me hope. Today is going to be good.

Hmm, something smells amazing! Schmidt really does know how to cook a Thanksgiving meal. As we all sit down on the table, we begin to talk about things we are all thankful for. Jess says it reminds her of the tradition her family had before her mom and dad divorced.

Schmidt was thankful for the Indian goddess that came into his life. CeCe was thankful that her modeling career was going well. Coach was thankful for CeCe's loose model friends. Just as my turn crept up, there was loud banging on the door. Great.

"I'll get it"

Jess ran over to the door. Well, skipped or danced. It was a mixture of both, really.

"Nick. She-devil's at the door for you!"

Just as I start to go over to see what Jess is talking about, a all too familiar blonde lady barged her way through. Oh crap, its Caroline.

"What do you want, Caroline?"

"I need to know why. Why did you leave me Nick?"

"Seriously, Caroline? That's why you're here? Its been nearly two years!"

"I know you cheated on me. I saw that look in your eyes. Was it with her?"

"No! Maybe we should talk outside."

"It was with her, wasn't it? You're lying to me! You think I didn't notice that stupid sex coupon in your wallet!"

Oh crap. No one knows I had that. Jess has no idea.

"Look we're all trying to have a good meal. I'm sorry guys. Caroline, I think its best we talk outside okay?"

As I pushed her outside and closed the door, I could hear movement and whispering.

"I just need to know, Nick. Are we going to give us another shot?"

"Another shot! What planet are you living on Caroline?! There is nothing between us! There is no more of me for you to crush! Oh, and leave Jess out of this, alright?"

"So it was Jess you cheated on me with!"

"I never cheated on you Caroline. But I may as well have. See I fell in love with Jess the moment she walked through the door. And I couldn't bear to leave her. To lose her. Hell, I'd rather die a sad lonely man and have her as my best friend. The thought of having her and hurting her.. It's too much. And I hate you for that! You get me we are done!"

Wow. That was a bit too much information. But who cares? Finally glad that's off my chest. I'm so glad she just walked away. Now to start eating dinner. Just calm down, breathe and open the door.

"Sorry guys, let's enjoy our food without any more interruptions."

The rest of the evening was a little quiet and awkward. I hope they didn't hear my little outburst earlier. My bed is so cold and lonely without her. The warm feeling of her body pressed close to mine is something I keep replaying in my mind. Maybe it was just one night. Maybe I will never be with her that way again. But I don't regret a second of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas has come and gone. I finally went home to see my mom. She has missed me a lot and had too many questions about how my life is turning out. I'm just glad to get home get back to normal, whatever that is these days. Jess is back to work as the Christmas break is over. She has been keeping herself occupied over the holidays by volunteering at the local museum. It is actually nice seeing her happy again. She has also let me watch the Walking Dead with her for moral support. Keeping my distance for my own sake.

I changed my shifts at the bar to spend time with her, just us two. Its really nice in a more comfortable way. It's getting easier to talk to her and be with her. The longer we're in the same room, the more I notice her staring at me blushing, and catching me giving her a sneak glance or two.

Well work is boring. I have actually been promoted to manager and I have to recruit and train some clown to do some shifts so I can do all the paper work when I'm not handling the bar. The smell of vanilla catches my breath. I take it Jess is here. I can't look at her in case she has a date. Plus she's going to look breath taking as always and I need to control myself around her.

"Hey Jess, I'll go get your wine. Just got to finish cleaning up a little first."

"Hey, how did you know it was me without looking?"

"Well I smelled the vanilla that follows you around. Oh crap I sound like a creep. Two minutes and I be all yours. Umm, yeah you know what I mean. Oh hey guys, I'll get your drinks too."

What am I rambling on about? Breathe. Control. Get drinks and casually forget that conversation. Well Jess has started a new conversation thank god.

"Well I'm not sure what to do. The manager at the museum is calling me for my final answer about a permanent position later. I mean I love volunteering and the position has come up for me to have first dibs. It pays more than the teaching job. But I have always wanted to teach. Its who I am. Help me guys!"

"Jess, let uncle Schmidty help you decide. It pays more so take it."

Well that was great help Schmidt. Obviously you don't know her that well. Everyone starts to talk about how they got into their jobs and where they are now. No one has actually made their career choice themselves it turns out. Schmidt went into marketing to get girls. Some stranger gave Winston a toy basketball. Me and Schmidt named Coach as he could not shut up at Winston's basketball game. CeCe was told by a recruit she was pretty when she was younger and should go into modeling. Maybe I should tell Jess the real reason I became a bar tender. If I could get her on her own.

"Hey Jess, could I talk to you alone a second? It's kind of important."

"Umm, sure I guess."

I took her over to the other side of the room to make sure no one else hears. They all look confused at my request. Especially Jess.

"I think you should look at this. It might help you decide on what to do with your situation. As long as you tell no one. Okay?"

"Yeah. I promise. Hey. What does this mean?"

"It means I actually passed the bar exam. I'm actually a lawyer Jess. I wanted to make sure I passed and left being a lawyer because I wanted to and love being a bar tender. It makes me happy. That's what you need to do Jess. Decide what makes you happier and follow your gut. You're the one who needs to decide. You don't want to wake up one day wishing you never listened to some douche who gave stupid advice because you're stuck in a job you don't like"

"Thanks Nick. You always give the best advice. And thanks for showing me this. Does the guys know?"

"Oh god no. They would be pushing me into every law firm otherwise"

I started to walk back to the bar as her phone rang. Give her some privacy. CeCe is talking about how her modeling career has been in a dry spell. Maybe I should help her out. Give her a trail behind the bar. See how she gets along. I need extra staff anyway and I cannot be bothered with interviews.

"Hey CeCe. How would you feel about trying your hand as a bartender? It's a lot more effort than you think. Regular hours and wage. Plus yours truly can help with your training. What do you think?"

"Actually that sounds great. Maybe you should give me a few tips on this now while its quiet."

"Well come around on this side of the bar then."

"Hey Jess, Nicks offered me a job at the bar! How did the phone call go?"

"Well after some great advice, I decided to follow my gut and I turned the job offer down. I'm a teacher at heart. Always have been, always will be."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a month since I have become manager and CeCe is doing pretty well working the day shift. I might give her a couple of week day nights to see how she copes. Working with her hasn't been too bad. She hasn't grilled into to me for breaking Jess' heart but she has this look in her eye that means trouble. Another scheme maybe. She has hinted that its Jess' birthday coming up soon and she wants to throw a party here for her. Just the gang. Something small yet enjoyable. She keeps asking what I'm going to get her for her birthday. I joke around and say she gets to make me breakfast. But I know exactly what to get her.

Jess' birthday has come around quick. Since I wake up before her to open the bar, I leave her gift out in the kitchen for her to see. It's a bunch of flowers that remind me of her. Sunflowers and daisies and a note telling her that her favorite ice cream is waiting in the freeze. There's three rom com films which are her favorite laid out on the table by the sofa with buttered popcorn, also her favorite. Pizza coupons and money to cover the cost for food so she doesn't get too drunk and hung over and a reminder to relax and have a great day before she has to get ready for her party tonight.

CeCe was waiting for me outside the bar ready for me to open for our shift. Its been about two hours of boredom and Schmidt turns up to keep CeCe entertained on the other side of the bar. I decide to fiddle with my quarter, spinning on the bar and flipping playing pointless heads or tails with myself when Schmidt grabs the quarter and I start to panic.

"Hey man give that back!"

"Nick its just a quarter, I'll put in the juke box for a tune to liven up this atmosphere."

"Schmidt give it back, its mine!"

"Come on Nick I'll give you a quarter back tonight."

"I mean it Schmidt, I need that quarter. Give it back!"

"Gosh, I didn't realize you were that poor. Give me a good enough reason to give it back to you."

"Fine! I know its stupid but that's the coin I had in my pocket the first night I kissed Jess. And I need it. It helps me realize I don't deserve her and to be a better person. Okay. Is that what you want me to say? Now give me the goddamn coin!"

Cece heard enough. "Schmidt, give him the coin. Nick, when are going to start telling people? Telling her?"

"Tell us what, Nick? CeCe tell me!"

"Well Nick, where shall we start? The part where you're a manager of the bar and have been for two months. And that a publishing agency has picked up your novel and you have been meeting up with them to make final changes and to get it out into stores. Or that we all know your completely in love with Jess and your too scared to be with her because apparently Caroline has turned you into damaged goods. Well guess what Nick, we all heard you shout at her at Thanksgiving and when are you going to realize Jess makes you a better person and that's why you should man up and go get her!"

"Coin Schmidt! And you heard nothing, got me? No more on this conversation because its Jess' day today and I don't want to ruin her evening."

Well after shift change we go back to the loft to get ready. CeCe and Schmidt went home to get their things so that they can get ready at the loft with everyone else. When I open the door I'm greeted by Jess hugging me. I hope they haven't told her about the scene at the bar.

"Hey Jess, you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for today. How did you know that sunflowers and daisies are my favorite flowers? I haven't told anyone before."

"Don't know what your talking about Jess. Hey pizza. Any leftovers? I'm starving."

"I left you some seeing as though you went to all this trouble Nick. Don't deny it. It wasn't anyone else. I already asked. So how do you know they're my favorite flowers?"

"I didn't Jess. They just reminded me of you. How was your day?"

"Oh. Really? Its been the best birthday I have had. So thank you Nicholas."

"They just remind me of spring and sunshine. Like you. I'm glad you have had a good day. Any hot water left? I need a shower before Schmidt and CeCe turn up."

"Yeah there's plenty."

She looks amazing. Her big blues have got their sparkle back and her lips are soft and pink. She leans up and gives me a kiss on my cheek and whispers thanks in my ear, which makes us both involuntary blush and then she sings and dances into her bedroom. Yep need to man up.

Waiting for the girls to get ready is exhausting. They must have been getting ready for an eternity when CeCe walks out arms pointing in Jess' direction trying to show her off. She walks out in a tight figure hugging blue dress. It made her eyes stand out. Clung around her perfect curves and made her legs look extremely long with matching blue heels. Just perfection. How could anyone look as amazing as her. How long have I been staring taking in this beautiful woman?

"Nick? Nick? Hello. You've been staring at me for ages? Something wrong? My dress is too short isn't it? I told you it was too short CeCe. I'll go change."

"No Jess. Its amazing. You look really beautiful. Sorry for staring its just you are...breathtaking."

"Oh thanks Nick. You don't look too bad yourself. So CeCe tells me you got something to say to everyone?"

"CeCe doesn't know what she's talking about do you?"

"Tell us Nick. Did you actually finish your novel? Can I read it? I bet its amazing!"

"Actually Jess I have finished it. And it has been picked up by a major publishing agency. It should be out in stores once I finished some paper work which I actually need your help to sign."

"Oh Nick that's great news! I'm so happy for you. Well can I read it? Or do you want me to wait and buy it. Why do I need to sign something for it?"

"Well the thing is it can't actually be published if I have based one of the characters in the book with a real life person. So you would need to read it and sign a consent form."

"I'm in your novel Nick? Am I a creepy Zombie that you have to kill?"

"Of course not Jess. You need to read it to find out. Well enough about me, its your day today."

"Are you not going to tell Jess your also the manager of Clyde's? And have done an amazing job for the past couple of months."

"You're the manager as well Nick! You have been busy. Too busy you haven't said anything obviously"

"Well CeCe that's all to mention isn't it? Nothing else from our conversation earlier?"

"No that's all. Nothing else"

"You're both hiding something. What else aren't you telling me?"

"Well Jess, Nick was nervous you would find out that he planned your birthday day of relaxing in front of the TV. But we guessed you figured him out after all the texts you sent us all."

"Oh all right. Well lets go party!"

Well we finally got down to the bar and after a good few hours of good music and drinks flowing everyone was up dancing. Except me obviously. As Jess danced her way to the booth we reserved I just keep thinking about what if I asked her to dance. Would she say no? Man up Miller!

"Hey Jess, would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to Miller."

"Well let's get on the dance floor Day"

The music changed tempo and a slow dance came on. It's like the stars are lining up or something. Did I just say that? Yeah, I guess I did.

She put her arms around my neck as I grab her waist and bring her in close to me. The smell of vanilla and pink wine was intoxicating. Feeling her so close as we sway is intense and takes all of my control not to grab her and kiss her. Her head is leaning on the one side of my chest, her left arm around my neck and her right hand in mine on the other side of my chest. This position is so intimate for friends but its so amazing and comfortable to move. I couldn't even stop my self from kissing the top of her head and whispering happy birthday to her. Drink was to blame for this courage that has taken over my body.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally got a week off to chill and have the place to myself during the day. I cannot wait. I smell bacon. Lets get up for breakfast.

"Hey Nick! I made you breakfast."

"Thanks Jess, you didn't have to."

"It's okay."

Everyone one else must have smelled the bacon and had come into the kitchen.

Jess was preoccupied on the phone.

"Hey mum, everything okay? Yeah, my birthday was amazing. Thanks for sending my present up. You what? What has she done this time? Mum. I'm not picking her up. Well she was obviously arrested for a reason. I told you the last time I bailed her out was the last time. I'll call CeCe to see if she will come with me. You know she's not going to get on the flight and there's no room for her here. I am not obliged to babysit my sister mum, she's older than me. Fine. Ill call you later."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah Winston, and none of you are meeting her."

Jess immediately called CeCe. "Hey CeCe! Guess who is in town and needs to be bailed out again? Yeah you got an hour to get ready to pick her up with me? Ah come on. Fine I'll go on my own. No she's not staying thank god. Okay bye."

"So why don't you want us to meet your sister?" Coach's recently single status made his radar go up anytime fresh booty was in the general vicinity.

"Well Coach, she is an animal, she is out of control and she causes destruction where ever she goes. Plus her and CeCe don't get along."

"Sounds like reason enough for me." Jess rolled her eyes at him and didn't answer.

"Well I'm off. See you all later."

Nick went back to his musing. Well the boys obviously cant keep their thoughts to themselves. Trust them to wonder if she's hot and fun. How come she never mentioned a sister before? Well being alone in the house for hours is boring! Nothing to distract me from thinking of Jess. I know she needs to read the book but I think I'll chicken out again. This is now or never. Wrap the book up and leave it on her bed. What's all that noise outside?

Jess is back and her mysterious sister follows her in through the door. Maybe I should leave them on their own to catch up.

"Hey Nick, this is my sister Abby. I'm sorry I brought her here, she will be leaving in a couple of hours. Won't you, Abby?"

Abby smiled innocently. "Oh sure. I forgot to tell you Jess, I kind of delayed the flight home. Well I actually canceled it. I thought I could crash with you for a week or two?"

"Oh Abby, that is not a good idea. There's literally not room here for one more person."

"Well if this handsome guy here is single, I bet he wont mind me sleeping in with him. Or not sleep if you know what I mean." She gave Jess an exaggerated wink and bumped Jess' hip.

Jess was visibly flustered. "I don't think that is a good idea Abby. Nick is probably going to be way too busy with the bar to pay you all the attention you need. Right, Nick?"

"I think he can make his own decision Jess. Unless you're jealous?"

Jess let our a huff. "Me jealous of you. Pleeeease."

"Look ladies, Abby can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch. I don't mind. I got a week off work, so me and catch up TV are going to be best buds for while. Well, I'm going to leave you two to catch up. See you both later."

I wonder if Abby's right. Is Jess really jealous? How would I find out? Flirt with Abby maybe? Or not stop Abby from flirting with me? Hmm... Maybe I should ask Winston for advice. How long can I stay in here though, I am starving. Maybe I'll try and sneak out.

"There's the handsome roommate! Look at that butt, its delish!"

"Um...thanks, I guess. Hey have you two eaten yet? I was just about to order take out."

"I know what I'd rather have to eat. Am I right, Jess?"

Jess seemed to be reaching her breaking point. "Stop staring at him like he's a piece of meat. Take out sounds good, Nick. What shall we have?"

"Maybe a big, fat, juicy.."

"Pizza! Shall we all get pizza?"

"That actually sounds good Jess. Coach and Winston won't be back till tonight. They're going to the bar to try their luck with the ladies, as Winston put it. You don't wanna know how Coach put it."

"Just the three of us. Fun." Jess tried to appear happy, but Nick was already well familiar with the nervous energy that consumed her in awkward situations. "Well Abby why don't you go have a shower and wash the smell of prison off you. Plus I need to speak to Nick. Alone."

Omg what does she want. I cannot believe Abby, she is so intimidating!

"Hey, Miller?"

"Yes Miss Day?"

"So... How's your novel going? I don't want it held back because I haven't read it yet. I'm so proud that you're actually making progress lately."

"It's actually on your bed. I put it there when you went to pick your sister up. If you feel uncomfortable reading it with all the blood and gore, I suppose I can sit with you and make sure you don't get any nightmares. Don't forget I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, so I'll be around."

"Oh right. I cant wait to start reading it. Early night for me, Nicholas. I actually might start reading it now. I'm so excited to see what you've done with it. Okay, see you in a bit."

She's going to hate it. I'm going to look such a fool. I shouldn't have written the note to her. What was I thinking?

Jessica, I have been so nervous showing you my novel. Regardless whether you like it or not was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? Start over and forget the past. I understand if that ship has sailed. But I'm ready if you are. Enjoy the novel. Nick.

What is taking her so long? Abby is slowly getting closer and its weird. Wow, when did she get that close. I shouldn't have let Jess leave the room.

"Wow Abby, a guy needs some space to watch TV, could you back up a bit please? Jess! Your sisters getting really handsy! I need your help in here. No! Abby, stop chasing me!"

"Aw come on Nick, just a bit of fun. What's the worst thing that could happen? We're both single adults here. And I like a chase, its thrilling!"

Nick walked quickly to Jess' bedroom door with Abby hot on his heels. "Abby, look. I'm know for being the guy who can't have meaningless sex with beautiful women." He turned toward the door and started rapidly knocking. "Jess open up and save me from your sister! Jess I'm coming in! Jess? You okay?"

As I flung her bedroom open escaping I didn't know what to expect. Maybe she was sleeping, that would explain why she is not helping. She's sat on her bed cross legged with a scatter cushion clung in between

her stomach and arms. She's wearing one her pajama outfits and her hair is tied up in a loose bun, causing a few curls to escape and fall down to her face. She's wearing her glasses which make her look a different. Kind of hot. Secretary/teacher hot. Her eyes are big and blue. Has she been crying? It looks like fine tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Yeah, Nick I'm fine. Your book is really good. The zombie scenes are very detailed. I really enjoyed it." Seeing Abby behind Nick, her hands closing in on his ass, Jess yelped, "Abby leave Nick alone! Maybe you need to start paying attention when people tell you to back off, yeah? Nick, come in and close the door. I think we need to talk. About the note."

Nick nervously turned and caught Abby's amused pout before closing the door on her. He sat down on the corner of Jess' bed and heaved a deep sigh. Waiting. She's going to let me down easy.

"First. Do you really want to take me out on a date?"

He looked up at her in surprise. "Um...yeah, Jess. I think I made that clear in the note."

"Okay. Why?"

He couldn't speak for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what he really meant to say. After a moment, he gathered himself. What the hell. Might as well put it all out there now.

"Look, Jess. That guy you met the day you moved into the loft was different. He was broken and never acted on impulse. He was selfish. You deserve better. I think this time we can do things better. Maybe if I can be clear and confident so you know I mean what I'm saying, things might go right. I want to be a better person for you Jess. I miss you."

Jess smiled, but seemed a little hestitant. "What happens after a few dates we realize we shouldn't have done this? It was awkward for the loft last time."

"What if they don't know? We won't exactly be hiding it. Just speak in code. Change names and maybe if anything gets serious, then we spill and tell everyone. I just need one chance to prove I can do better. Be better. For you."

Jess reached over and ran her finger across his knuckles. She waited til her looked at her again and smiled, hoping to relieve his uncertainty. "Okay. I can do that. I suppose we could text each other for details and arrangements."

Nick let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "That sounds amazing, Jess."

"Second question, Nick. This novel. Am I Jessica Knight by any chance?"

"Ah you guessed right." Nick blushed a little and took her hand in his, squeezing gently. Damn it, I'm blushing now?

"So who is the real Julius Pepperwood? And if you don't tell me the truth I wont sign the consent form."

"That's cruel, Jessica. Julius is based on me. My life. The truth."

"Well thanks for being honest. And I've already signed the form. I can't wait to see it in stores! I'm so proud of you Nicholas."

"Seriously! You liked it?"

"No...I loved it."

Late night TV sucks. I can't stop thinking about what she said about the novel. Does she really love it? Does she realize how much I love her? I can't ask her all this. She just agreed for me to take her out on a date. I don't want to pressure her and ruin my last chance.

I smell vanilla, I guess Jess is awake for her tea. I hope she hasn't gotten nightmares. Some of the zombie battles are pretty gruesome. Especially the part where Julius had to leave Jessica to go into a month long battle to zombie cleanse L.A.

I'm too tired to open my eyes, but I can feel her eyes on me. I can feel her moving closer.

Wait did she just kiss my forehead? I hope she didn't notice me blush. Hang on, she's moving the blanket and climbing in next to me. There's not enough room on the sofa to squeeze the both of us on. This is too close. Very intimate yet extremely comfortable and feels just right. Exactly what I've been missing and I'm not even a cuddling person. Jess is special, she must be the only person I love hugging. I'm not stupid, this is not what friends do. Screw it, if I yawn and move to pull her in I can blame it on sleep reflex. Yeah, that seems a good idea. She feels so warm underneath my arm, her head is lying on my chest and her smell is intoxicating. Could I get away with giving her a kiss on the head? No, I must be pushing it.

"Jess?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"I missed this."

"Me too. Go back to sleep."

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know. Agreeing to go on a date with me. It means a lot. You giving us another chance."

"I want this to work, Nick. Goodnight Miller."

"Goodnight Day."

It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep to another sweet dream of a real future with Jessica Day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Kind of just realised that these last two chapters are in different style (if you know what I mean?) sorry for the slight change. Hope you all enjoy :) Thanks again for your reviews, it means a lot!**

Over the next week Nick and Jess had been texting each other to sort out their date. They had to come up with some ideas of where each of them will be going so that they had a pretty good back story. Jess was talking about this guy from school, one of her students father; a lawyer. Nick said he's pulled some redhead from the bar who gave him her number weeks ago, all he knows about her is that she can handle her whisky pretty well enough for him to be impressed and ask out on a date.

Nick's been having a tough thinking of where to take Jess out on their date. He can't afford a fancy restaurant; which isn't really his style anyway, but he still wanted to impress Jess and romance her. He suddenly had a brainwave when he was in work and decided to text Jess to see when she is free.

_Hey Jess, you still on for the date? _

_Hey Nick, of course I am. Where you taking me? _

_Surprise! What evening you free next? _

_Hmm tomorrow night, but don't get me too drunk I have work the following morning :) _

_Sounds good, just one bottle of wine it is then ;) _

_Pinks my favorite :) _

_Pink wine it is Jessica _

_So where you taking me? _

_Just dress warm and I'll send you details on the day _

_Okay, see you later Nick _

Fab, Nick had tomorrow off anyway so he had plenty of time to prepare what he had planned for Jess. It was a good thing Jess and Coach had work through the day and Winston will be in bed due to his adjusted schedule. The only one that would be around is Jess' sister; who should be house and job hunting. They had most of the stuff he needed anyway, unless Schmidt took them to CeCe's with him when he moved out. All he needed to do was set everything up. He finished work from the bar a bit later than planned, he hated bar fights when the cops had to be called. It was all paperwork and CCTV footage to sort through and it really dragged on. He hoped to have caught Jess before she went to bed but she must have had an early night. As he stepped through the loft he grabbed his beer out of the fridge and made his way into the shower. His clothes were already laid out for him when he got out because he's still sleeping on the sofa, seriously killing his back. He didn't moan too much because he said he would for Jess, but Winston and Coach should take turns too. Making his way back into the living room he slouched on the sofa and turned to TV on quiet not to wake anyone up. He spent most of the time thinking about planning the date tomorrow night he drifted of into sleep.

He awoke the next morning to Jess singing in the kitchen making herself and Coach breakfast.

'Good morning sleepy head'

'Morning, god that couch is awful! Isn't it your turn yet Coach?'

'Nah, go check Winston'

'Ahh man. Fine whatever. What's cooking Jess?'

'French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon'

'Hmm, my favorite. Thanks'

Nick gave Jess a huge smile as she set his plate in front of him before her and Coach left the loft for work. Just as he was about to finish his breakfast Abby entered the kitchen and poured herself a coffee. Trying not to act like he was ignoring her, he darted into his bedroom to get dressed. He's got a big night ahead of him and he needed to go shopping for food. It took him ages in the grocery shop figurine what he would need and if Jess actually liked the food he was buying. Apparently living with her for nearly three years had escaped his memory and he couldn't think. Nerves was starting to get at him and he was trying not to get angry, knowing that if he did, he might not be calm enough by tonight. It was a good job it took Nick hours to do his basic shop because by the time he got back to the loft with his bags it was empty.

After slaving around the kitchen for which seemed like days, he gave up. Pasta stuck in the bottom of the pans, sauce burnt, missing ingredients and when he finally put the lasagna in to cook; it was on the wrong temperature. He kind of burned dinner; which he was not amused because all the ingredients were all gone (he bought more than enough to be safe) but had a back up plan incase this happened. He had a shower and packed his date clothes in a bag and set off before Jess got back. Taking the garbage bag of food with him.

_Hey Jess, reminder warm clothes for tonight. Oh and be ready for 8. I'll text you for location _

_Sounds good Nick, I'm really excited for tonight :) _

_Me too Jessica _

3 hours later and he finally finished! Quick dress change and fresh deodorant and he was ready for 8. 5 minutes to go. Not bad timing, he thought to himself.

_Roof _

Not long after that text Jess walked through the door. She was wearing a blue and white polka dot dress that clung to her curves and flared out to knee length. She had black wooly tights and blue pumps and a thick, white cardigan. Her hair was curled and pinned to the one side and make up emphasized her natural beauty. In Nicks eyes, she looked absolute perfection.

'Wow, this place looks amazing Nick'

'Nah, you're the on who looks amazing Jess. Um, these are for you'

'Sunflowers and daisies. You're the best'

'I know you ladies like to put them in water straight away so I thought id double them up as the table setting. That way they can be put into some water'

'Aww, how thoughtful Nick! By the way, you look really nice too. I can't believe you transformed to roof Nick. This must have taken you ages'

The roof did look transformed. There was fairy lights decorating around the sidelines, the table was set to one side with flowers in the vase and Nick borrowed Schmidt's outdoor candles for ambiance. On the other side of the roof he put out two sun loungers with a few blankets on each and an ice bucket near with bottles of beer and a bottle of pink wine. Jess looked around and noticed there wasn't any food.

'So, no food?'

'Well I tried to cook you dinner and it kind of burned so I need to avoid Schmidt's wrath. His pan didn't make it. So.. back up plan is take out, on me obviously but at least you get to decide what we are having'

'Aww Nick! You made me dinner. That's so sweet'

'It's burned though Jess'

'But it's the thought that counts Nick. Thanks. So pizza?'

'Sounds good, I'll order for you now. Take a seat doll'

Nick moved a chair for Jess and gestured for her to take a seat. He sat opposite her and took out his phone to order their food. They talked for hours whilst they ate. Stories from their childhood, how work was going and worst date stories. It was really quite amazing to be on a relaxing, romantic date which was simple and easy to be around another. Nerves had died down after food was delivered.

'So Nick. What's next on the agenda? I think I remember there being pink wine involved in tonight's date'

'Well if you come to this side if the roof, we have alcohol, blankets and sun loungers so we can look at the stars'

'Got to say Nick, I'm impressed. I never knew you could be so romantic'

'Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me Jess'

'So you like looking at starts?'

'Well I don't know any constellation thingys but I do think they're pretty to look at. Glass of pink wine'

'Well thank you kind sir'

They laid down next to each other for what seemed like days in their little bubble making silly shapes out of the stars and Jess sharing some of her knowledge about the big dipper and other constellations. Jess even tried to count the starts which made them laugh hysterically. Nick kept glancing over at Jess, she was truly beautiful. The starts reflection made him get lost into her big blues. He took her hand which was dangling beside them and gently entwined their fingers and was relieved she responded instantly to his touch.

After they had finished their drinks it was pretty late and as much as Nick wanted to spend forever in tonight's bubble but Jess had work in the morning and he did have to tidy the loft up.

'Hey Jess, as much as I'm having a really good time, I think its time to get going. I don't want to keep you up all night when you have work tomorrow'

'Aww, how responsible of you. I suppose I'm starting to get a bit tired'

Nick and Jess slowly started to retreat down the stairs to the loft door holding hands. Nick wasn't too sure who grabbed who's hand first but was grateful. It was started to calm his nerves down, Jess always had this soothing effect on him. As they reached the huge grey door to their home he knew it was time to part. He needed to go back to the roof to tidy up and he didn't want One of the guys to come out and ruin the atmosphere for them. He leaned down and gave Jess a soft lingering peck on the cheek. He knew if he captured her lips he wouldn't want to stop and he promised himself he would take it slow and do the right thing for both of them. When he looked back at her she had a small smile and gave him a slight nod to let him know she understands.

'I hope you have enjoyed yourself tonight Jess. I know I have and would like to do it again if you want'

'I have and I would love too. Goodnight Nick'

'Goodnight Jess'

Nick turned around to go back up to the roof before he lost all of his strength and nerve. Once he was out of sight he heard the door to the loft open and close signaling Jess getting back home.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been two months since their first officially named date and Nick was serious about taking it slow. They have had another four dates since then; walks on the beach, movie and flowers, drinks at a bar (making sure it wasn't Clyde's) and dinner at a less fancy restaurant (no bumping into Russell this time around). Jess was trying to be really patient. She knew how fragile Nick was but she just hoped things would move just a bit faster. At the end of each date Nick would be the perfect gentleman, a quick soft kiss and goodnight, but she really just wanted him to grab her and take her like he did in the hallway the night of True American.

Tonight was their sixth date and Nick had been nervous all day. He looked back on his and Jess' previous dates and he was analyzing and over analyzing every move they made; holding hands, gently nudges and soft kisses. He needed to make sure Jess was on the same page before he asked her. He was still unsure about this move because the other guys didn't know they had been dating, all he knew was he wanted to make grown up moves. Now he was manager of the bar and his novel was due to be released in stores. Life was looking good at the moment and his last grown up move was to make Jess his girlfriend.

He thought he would try his luck on the roof again, but tonight he was not going to burn dinner. He had been secretly practicing the dish for a couple of days and he finally got it right. He took the dishes up stairs and set the table ready for Jess to enter. He asked her to get ready at CeCe's and Schmidt's so that she couldn't see him cook and get ready himself. Coach and Winston was out for the night trying their luck with the ladies so he knew him and Jess would have the loft to themselves for the night if she agreed to go out with him.

Jess entered the roof in his favorite red dress, mid length and tight fitting around his favorite parts of her body. Her hair was curled and she had contacts in which made it difficult for Nick to concentrate on nothing but her eyes. Damn tonight was going to be difficult. He had also been visiting Tran more often perfecting his speech at the end of the night. God he hopes he doesn't mess up. Confident and clear Nick, confident and clear he kept repeating in his head.

The evening was going really well, food was cooked and drinks was flowing. They chatted about work as they hardly seen each other with conflicted work schedules. Nick learnt that Jess was thinking about becoming vice principal and told her how much of a great opportunity it was and that she would be amazing. As the night wore out Nicks nerves were starting to get the better of him. He had no idea how to steer a conversation to the topic of what is going on between him.

'Soo umm there's kind of a reason I asked you out tonight Jess and I totally understand if you say no but it would be amazing if you said yes, like really amazing and omg Miller stop getting so nervous'

'Nick?'

'Jess girlfriend be my?'

'Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Nicholas?'

'Yeah and I messed up again. Tran is going to be so disappointed, I've been practicing for weeks and I still couldn't say it tidy. I'm sorry'

'I've umm heard you'

'Heard what?'

'You practicing your speak to me. I was walking to the bathroom the other day and when I walked past your room I heard you'

'Omg! I'm such an idiot'

'Nick, your not an idiot. Far from it. Now, do you want start it again? Clear and confident?'

'Aww come on Jess seriously, you heard that bit too. I'm such a dumbass'

'Nick your little speech?'

'Okay here goes. Jess... You are the most amazing, beautiful person I have met and my life has not been the same since I met you. You challenge me and drive me insane and make me start to believe in things I never knew was possible. These three years I have known you have been the best years of my life and I never want to lose you. Ever. Your too important to me. That is why I'm so scared. Scared of messing things up, like last year. I never wanted to call it. Far from it. I just don't think I deserve you and I'm going off topic. Back on topic... Jessica it would mean the world to me if you became my girlfriend'

'Of course I'd be your girlfriend. I have been waiting so long for you to ask me Nick. So long'

'I'm so sorry I took me a while Day'

'Just kiss me Miller'

Nick got up from his seat and rounded the table before grabbing Jess and kissing her. All the emotions built up from the first time he met her poured into his kiss. The pain, anger, sadness, passion, want, desire and above all love.


End file.
